Subtle Drarry Drabbles
by AliceGraye
Summary: Basically put my music on shuffle, used five songs, and wrote a short drabble for each song. Somewhere Only We Know. Collide. Just Give Me A Reason. Loving You Is Easy. 100 Years.


_a/n: Just a few short drabbles I wrote while listening to my music on shuffle. Each one was written during the duration of the song it corresponds to. Also, this is my first fanfic (it's not the first one I've written but it's the first one I'm publishing), so I'm just a taaaad bit nervous (that's such a lie). Anyhow, I think its alright, but my opinion means basically nothing to me. It's your opinion that really counts. For me, the one's I'm really aiming to please here are you guys 'n' gals, my readers! So hate it, love it, let me know. I mean, honestly, if you think it totally sucks, let me know. I can probably handle it, don't be shy though. I'm rambling, tends to happen frequently. Okay I'm done. Happy reading! ~xo_

**disclaimer: The boys aren't mine, though I sorely wish that they were.**

Somewhere Only We Know by Keane

I walked up to the Astronomy Tower. I knew the route there like the back of my hand. I sat by the railing wondering where the days have gone. It feels so foreign to me now, yet so familiar. I was older now and tired now and a little broken now. I sat there wishing for the simple days to return again, if there ever were any simple days. I wish I could talk about how I've changed but I can't even understand it myself, so trying to explain it to someone else would surely be an adventure. I close my eyes and just feel the wind ruffling my disheveled hair. I'm at the very least grateful that I'm still alive, that I can still come up here from time to time and pretend that I'm just any other normal teenaged boy. I'm not older, or tired or broken, I'm just me. –H

Collide by Howie Day

The first rays of sunshine were shining through the thin curtains. I snuggled deeper into my warm, soft bed. I would once hate to be so still, to just lay here and do absolutely nothing, but now it's one of my favorite things to do. To just lay still. To just be. Even though I'm viewed as some kind of hero, I don't feel like one. I just feel like a bird that has fallen from its nest, broken, scared, hurt. If I could lay here for the rest of my life, I would. I would just lie here forever and ever and never get up. Maybe I will. Maybe that's exactly what I'll do. That would be nice wouldn't it? To lie here forever just being. Not doing or making or rushing or moving but simply just being. -H

Loving You Is Easy by Ben Rector

I can't explain it. There's just something about him. I can never get him out of my head. It doesn't make any sort of sense at all. It just is. My feelings are just so fundamental that there's no need for any sort of explanation. It just is and I like it that way. I don't want it to be complicated; I love simplicity. So I love him. That's it. That's all there is to it. He's the only one. I wonder if he would ever feel the same, but even if he didn't, it wouldn't change how I feel. I'd just love him from afar because this feeling, it just can't be stopped. Like I said, it just is. And I wouldn't have it any other way, loving him is just so easy, there's nothing else I'd rather do. Loving him is just so darn easy. -H

100 Years by Five for Fighting

Where has the time gone? Yesterday I was an 11 year old little boy and now, here I am. Everything is almost over. Things started out shaky, but I'm glad to say that I have no regrets. Things turned out alright. I guess I did that whole making the most of every moment thing right. The middle years were a bit tricky but a hell of a lot easier than the beginning years. A hell of a lot. I remember the days when I could just lay a while and be. But things quickly got busy. I started to have a life and then all of a sudden I'm sitting here wondering where all that time went. So here I am. It's almost over. I'm just about ready to close my eyes for the last time. I've lived a good life, thanks to the ones who have loved me, and I bid them adieu. And to the ones I will be seeing shortly, hello again. Here I go, I know this will be the last time, but I'm gonna be alright. –D

Just Give Me A Reason

That first day I saw him, I knew he would be a part of my life in an unforgettable way, I just never knew how large of an impact he would actually have on me and in what sort of way. I guess I can say that he had a hold of me since the first time I looked into those big, round, emerald green eyes. Sometimes I think everything that's happened to me so far is just one big dream and I'm suddenly going to wake up at the best part, or that I'm simply imagining all of this in my head to cope with some sort of childhood trauma. But then I look into those eyes and I know it's real, I couldn't dream up something that beautiful. I could think of a million reasons why I'm so eternally grateful that I haven't woken up from this beautiful dream. And if that's what it is, if it really is a dream, I pray to whatever god out there (if there is one) that I will never, ever, ever wake up. -D


End file.
